Aqueous compositions containing water-insoluble active compounds and a solubilizing agent have been used for parenteral administration. Solubilizing agents are utilized in those compositions to increase the solubility of the active compound in water. The most widely used solubilizing agents contain polyoxyethylene groups. However, it is generally believed that solubilizing agents which contain those groups may cause adverse reactions which may be anaphylactoid in nature.
To overcome the problems associated with the use of solubilizing agents which contain polyoxyethylene groups, aqueous compositions containing sucrose fatty acid esters have been described. However, aqueous compositions containing sucrose fatty acid esters are not entirely satisfactory because they are not stable for long periods of time. To avoid the storage stability problems associated with the use of aqueous compositions containing sucrose fatty acid esters, waterfree preformulates such as spraydried products and lyophilizates have been described. However, waterfree preformulations are not entirely desirable because reconstitution is time consuming and inconvenient; and the reconstituted product has a short shelf-life.
What is lacking in the art is a composition which: (1) solubilizes a water-insoluble active compound, (2) avoids the problems associated with the use of polyoxyethylene containing solubilizing agents, (3) does not require the use of waterfree preformulations, and (4) is storage stable for prolonged periods of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a composition for parenteral administration which overcomes all of the disadvantages associated with the art compositions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for preventing, controlling or treating helminth, acarid or arthropod endo- or ectoparasitic infection or infestation in warm-blooded animals.
Those and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.